Leo Dooley
Leonardo "Leo" Francis Dooley is Tasha Davenport's son and Donald Davenport's step-son. He is the Younger mongst to him, Adam, Bree, and Chase. He is the only normal kid in the Davenport Family. He is portrayed by Tyrel Jackson Williams. The only episodes he had bionics in are any after You Posted What?!? Personality Leo is the only normal kid in the Davenport Family until Douglas gave him bionics in You Posted What?!? Pt. 2. He disapproves of his mom's marriage to Donald Davenport. However, when he met Adam, Bree and Chase, he starts to like his Mazi step dad. He gets attached to them soon and treated them as his own siblings. On many occasions he has or tried to save the Rat's lives. Despite his size and status he is very brave when he needs to be. At school, Leo is considered the kid in the "bottom food chain" considering he gets wedgies on a daily basis from the football team. In short terms, he is not popular in school. With the help of his siblings, he starts to climb up the food chain and starts to get noticed in school. His nickname in school was rumpleforeskin. Crossover Appearances *Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med: Part 2 (Mighty Med) Appearances on Lab Rats Season 1 *Crush, Chop, & Burn *Commando App *Leo's Jam *Rats on a Train *Smart and Smarter *Exoskeleton vs. Grandma *Bionic Birthday Fail *Death Spiral Smackdown *Can I Borrow the Helicopter? *Back From the Future *Chip Switch *Drone Alone *Chore Wars *Dude, Where's My Lab? *Air Leo *Night of the Living Virus *Mission Invisible *Concert in a Can *Mission: Space Season 2 *Speed Trapped *Spy Fly *Missin' the Mission *Quarantined *Robot Fight Club *Bro Down *The Rats Strike Back *Parallel Universe *Spike's Got Talent *Leo vs. Evil *Hole In One *Trucked Out *The Bionic 500 *Bionic Showdown *Memory Wipe *Avalanche! *Adam Up *Llama Drama *The Haunting of Mission Creek High *Perry 2.0 *My Little Brother *Prank You Very Much *Twas The Mission Before Christmas *Trent Gets Schooled *No Going Back Season 3 *Sink or Swim *The Jet-Wing *Mission: Mission Creek High *Zip It *Not So Smart Phone *Scramble the Orbs *Principal from Another Planet *Taken *Three Minus Bree *Which Father Knows Best? *Cyborg Shark Attack *You Posted What?!? *Armed and Dangerous *Alien Gladiators *Brother Battle *Spike Fright *Face Off *Merry Glitchmas *Rise of the Secret Soldiers *Bionic Houseparty *First Day of Bionic Academy *Adam Steps Up *Unauthorized Mission Season 4 *Bionic Rebellion *Left Behind *Under Siege *Bionic Dog *Mission Mania *Simulation Manipulation *Forbidden Hero *Spider Island *Spike vs. Spikette *Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med: Part 1 *Space Elevator *Bionic Action Hero *One of Us *Bob Zombie *Human Eddy *The Curse of the Screaming Skull *Lab Rats: On the Edge *Ultimate Tailgate Challenge *And Then There Were Four *Space Colony *The Vanishing: Part 1 *The Vanishing: Part 2 Appearances on Lab Rats: Elite Force Mentions Season 1 *The Rise of Five Trivia *He was the only normal kid in the Davenport family, until Douglas gave him bionics in "You Posted What?!?" Pt. 2. *He was Tasha's only child, until Kira. *He is a good dancer. *His middle name is Francis, although he mentions his middle name as Danger. *He likes to be popular instead of a wimp. *His stepdad ruins his school life if he is trying to help. *His gets voice deeper in Season 3, almost like the Season 2 finale. *He didn't return to the spin-off "Lab Rats: Elite Force", but he will make guest appearances. Powers and Abilities *'Laser Sphere Projection:' In You Posted What?!?, according to Douglas, Leo can generate laser energy and form them Into laser spheres from his fingers. This is also Leo's main bionic ability as being the one he uses the most. It is also strong enough to knock out Krane and they can set things on fire. *'Super Strength:' Though Not as strong as Adam, Leo is shown to have superhuman strength with his right arm, allowing him to be strong enough to crush Perry's hand and making it become broken and swollen. And in Armed and Dangerous, Leo uses his bionic strength to lift up the couch. *'Energy Transference:' This is one of Leo hidden abilities until Rise of the Secret Soldiers. Douglas unlocks this ability for him to fight the bionic army. This ability can absorb any type of energy source and it can be used medically. Leo defeated S-1 for the first time with this ability.◾ *'Super Kick:' Showed in "Space Elevator" Leo had his leg crushed so he Now has a bionic leg. He can kick really hard and send a ball going flying. Category:Davenport Family Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Students at Mission Creek High Category:Bionic Humans Category:Heroes Category:Mighty Med Characters Category:Mighty Med Guest Characters